The disclosure relates to the field of information security, and more particularly, to a fully homomorphic encrypted ciphertext query method and system.
Ciphertext query has been widely used in the field of full-text retrieval to acquire retrieved results of keywords.
Conventional ciphertext query method mainly uses a symmetric-key algorithm and a public-key algorithm. However, both the symmetric-key algorithm and the public-key algorithm face the problem of information leakage.